Various apparatuses, such as hypodermic syringes and intravenous needles are utilized for injecting a substance into humans and animals. Apparatuses of this type typically comprise a body adapted to have the substance to be injected passed therethrough and a needle mounted on the body. The substance to be injected can be forced through the needle in various ways, such as by a plunger carried by the body or by external means, such as a pump or gravitational flow.
Apparatuses of this type are typically disposable and are discarded after use. One problem presented by the disposal of these apparatuses is in shielding the sharp end of the needle so that those handling it will not be accidentally stuck. This is particularly important because, following the injection, the needle may be contaminated and spread blood-transmitted diseases, such as hepatitis or acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS). AIDS is presently one of the most dangerous diseases to contract, because it causes a breakdown of the immune system that renders individuals vulnerable to a variety of serious opportunistic diseases.
The need has arisen for a needle guard for a hypodermic syringe which can be manipulated by using only one hand and which can be installed on any common syringe, especially those of the disposable type. It follows that any syringe needle guard with these abilities will present a unique advancement in the art.